Despedida dolorosa
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Fanfic del manwha Blood Bank. Yaoi y contiene spoiler de los últimos capítulos.


Hola *w* traigo una nueva historia de Blood Bank aunque me sorprendió bastante que no tenga una propia categoría T^T pero espero que se solucione pronto ^^

Blood Bank no me pertenece porque no soy capaz de dibujar tan hermoso y tampoco lograría crear una historia tan genial.

Advertencia: Contiene Spoiler de los capítulos mas recientes del manwha así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Despedida dolorosa**

El lo creía muerto, todos lo hacían pues una caída desde tal altura además de junto a los escombros no es algo que un humano sobreviviría pero el no podía aceptarlo, su cabeza le repetía que no había esperanza pero su corazón le decía que el seguía vivo, no podría seguir viviendo si no fuera así aunque no estaba seguro de si podía llamar vida a su día a día de las ultimas semanas, desde que su padre le confirmo que lo de los papeles era cierto se negó a probar sangre alguna pero con el tiempo empezó a sentir aquel dolor punzante en la garganta y sentía como si seguía así seria capaz de saltarle en la garganta a el primer humano que encontrara pero se prometió a si mismo no volver a beber sangre humana así que debía hacer algo al respecto y lo único que se le ocurrió como reemplazo fue la sangre de perro, pero aquello no salio como planeaba y aun despues de beber la sangre de varios animales no lograba saciar su sed y solo conseguía sentir asco de si mismo y de lo que estaba haciendo, odiaba haber nacido como un vampiro y tener que alimentarse de la sangre de los humanos y odiaba todo lo que su raza hizo solo por considerarse superiores al resto pero todavía no tenia el poder para hacer nada, no era capaz de oponerse a su padre ni al resto de vampiros así que por ahora lo único que podía hacer era intentar controlar su sed de sangre pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era la posibilidad de ser capaz de ver nuevamente a Uno pero despues de visitar cada día su casa y encontrarla siempre igual de vacía sentía como sus esperanzas se destrozaban y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo seria capaz de continuar de esa manera.

Como cada día espero a que anocheciera para que nadie notara su ausencia y fue a visitar aquella casa que ya conocia de memoria pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, al abrir la puerta fue golpeado contra la pared y una mano enguantada tapo su boca evitando que pudiera gritar mientras que la otra mano enemiga acerco peligrosamente un cuchillo contra su cuello pero al reconocerlo bajo la mano mirandolo igual de sorprendido que el rubio. Shell sintió como su corazón latía como loco en su pecho y no dudo en abrazar a Uno demostrándole lo feliz y aliviado que se encontraba de verlo vivo despues de lo preocupado que estaba por su paradero, pero lo que nunca espero fue que el se diera cuenta de sus ojeras y su piel mas pálida de lo normal despues de haberlo visto solo por un segundo, quizás por eso es que lo amaba tanto, porque era el único que veía todo de el y se preocupaba de el de una manera un tanto retorcida pero eso es lo que le gustaba a el despues de todo.

\- Yo no volví para quedarme - dijo Uno de golpe

Esas palabras rompieron en pedazos su recién restaurado corazón y por unos instantes creyó haber escuchado mal pero Uno estaba serio, no estaba bromeando aunque si lo pensaba bien no es como si el fuera el tipo de persona que bromea pero aun así no soportaba escuchar eso de el. Uno puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio acariciando lentamente y con una delicadeza nada propia de el las ojeras de Shell para despues bajar a sus labios mientras decía palabras tan dulces que si el rubio pudiera procesarlas como lo haría normalmente lo haría gritar de alegría pero el tono en el que Uno lo decía lo destruía por dentro de una manera lenta y extremadamente dolorosa, sus hermosos ojos azules le miraban mostrándole un dolor parecido al que el estaba sufriendo ¿Pero entonces porque le hacia eso? ¿Si ambos sufrían con una separación porque seguían con aquella locura? Shell tenia tantas preguntas pero su garganta parecía no poder articular palabras, solo sentía ese nudo en la garganta mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas mas al final no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y se mostró nuevamente de su peor lado frente a la persona que amaba, estallo en lágrimas y le recriminó cosas que acabarían hiriendo a Uno pero aun así no pudo evitarlo aunque como siempre el lo acabo consintiendo y lo abrazo fuertemente, a Shell casi le dio la impresión de que eso es lo que sentiría alguien al ser amado y se dejo abrazar mientras el le pedía perdón susurrándole al oído.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraban tumbados en la cama y Uno lo miraba como si tuviera una lucha interna hasta que finalmente se remangó la camiseta dejando su brazo izquierdo libre y antes de que Shell pudiera imaginar lo que el chico tramaba sintió como el acerco su brazo a sus colmillos y sin poder reaccionar Shell lo mordio mientras que Uno besaba su cabeza intentando tranquilizarlo. Que lo tratara de manera tan tierna lo desorientaba pero aun así cuando pudo recobrar consciencia separo sus colmillos de su piel, el rubio no quería herir a Uno, eso era lo que menos le gustaría en el mundo y tampoco quería tratarlo como a una comida pero cuando lo miraba de esa manera parecía preocupado, como si tuviera miedo que por la falta de sangre fuera a desaparecer frente a el y como le ordenaba que bebiera no podía negarse y menos sabiendo que era la sangre mas deliciosa que había probado así que sintiéndose culpable volvió a clavar sus colmillos mientras veía la expresión de Uno tranquilizándose, por un instante le pareció creer que se alegraba de que bebiera su sangre, que estuviera luchando por vivir ¿Pero entonces porque lo abandonaba? Su cabeza era un lió y no podía ordenar sus ideas pero estaba seguro que si era Uno dejaría que le hiciera cualquier tipo de cosa porque estaba enamorado de la manera menos sana posible pero parecía que solo estando con el podía reparar sus trozos rotos y podía ser normal. ¿Pero si el quería alejarse porque le decía que lo amaba? No era justo, lograr por fin escuchar aquellas palabras justo para saber que despues lo perdería para siempre ¿Porque era tan cruel? ¿Porque lo besaba de manera tan delicada?

Sentía como las manos de Uno recorrían su cuerpo de manera suave mientras que dejaba besos por su cuerpo pero en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor solo lograba que su corazón doliera aun mas, si pensaba abandonarlo no había necesidad de que lo tratara como si fuera algo frágil, no despues de haber sido tratado de una manera mas brusca, porque si seguía así sentía que se derretiría y no quería quedarse con aquel sentimiento porque sabia que no seria capaz de continuar de esa manera su vida, necesitaba que lo tratara mal, sentir que no le importaba para así quizás ser capaz de olvidarlo algún día en el futuro aunque eso le parecía imposible pues aquellas gentiles manos que recorrían su cuerpo de manera segura no serian fáciles de olvidar, sus manos sabían como satisfacerlo a la perfección y tenían una calidez que no encontraría en nadie mas mientras que sus dulces palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como si fueran una maldición que no seria capaz de olvidar ¿Como podía decirle que esperaba que viviera feliz y saludable sin el? Incluso era tan egoísta como para pedirle que aun cuando el no estuviera quería que el se cuidara, eso era como pisotear los pedazos de su corazón que ya rompió previamente, eso no era justo y odiaba que lo hiciera pero solo podía llorar como respuesta mientras sus cuerpos se unían por ultima vez y sus corazones latían al unisono.

Despues de eso quedo exhausto y se durmió en los brazos de su amado sintiendo como por primera vez su cuerpo y su corazón entraban en calor al mismo tiempo pero cuando horas mas tarde despertó exaltado supo que eso era todo, busco desesperadamente a Uno por la habitación e incluso por las afueras solo para darse cuenta de que lo había abandonado tal y como anuncio la noche anterior y noto sus lágrimas bajar por su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus piernas perdieron fuerza y acabo de rodillas en el helado suelo pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en Uno y en que haría lo imposible para volver a verlo aun si el no quería.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* y si me dejáis un comentario con vuestra opinión lo agradeceré :) Dicho esto bye~


End file.
